


Чай с запахом абсента

by Kselen



Series: Чай с запахом абсента [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, ведьмак!Чарли, какие герои такой и романс, нёх!Эггзи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Не верь тому, что видишь. Не лги, когда можешь сказать правду. Не пей чай с ведьмаком





	Чай с запахом абсента

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> Мяту растереть между пальцев. Стойкость. Розмарин аккуратно нарезать. Смерть. Имбирь сжечь, использовать только пепел. Жажда.

Чарли умудрился изрядно всё это забыть. Он знал только азы — основному обучались сёстры. Но сейчас Чарли остался один. И выкручиваться ему нужно было самому.

— Ты используешь какие-то травы в чае? — спросил Эггзи, вальяжно развалившийся на стуле во главе стола — стуле Чарли. — Какая-то особенная, веками выверенная комбинация?

Пара искр, выщелкнутых пальцами, — и имбирь даже не пепел, а прах. Смешать, пара капель воды. Чарли внимательно смотрит на бутылки — не святую, ни в коем случае, эффект будет совсем другой.

Святую воду он заговаривал сам. Смешно. Святая вода, сотворённая ведьмаком. Но что ещё остаётся, если верующего в дело рук своих священника теперь не найдёшь? Даже если в Бога некоторые верят весьма искренне.

— Фамильный рецепт, — сказал Чарли. Чистая правда, между прочим. Если быть осторожным со словами, лгать вообще не придётся. Нет оружия сильнее слова.

Смесь вскипела от одного его взгляда, и Чарли подтянул к себе заварочный чайник. Нужно быть осторожным: самому придётся пить медленно, чтобы эта дрянь не успела закрепиться. Эггзи проще — Эггзи не защищали множественные амулеты и заговоры, бабушка Эггзи не была помешана на безопасности своего внука. Если Чарли выпьет слишком много этого чая в короткий срок, его просто вырвет — и Эггзи наверняка что-то заподозрит.

Нельзя. Только искренность. Только (почти) чай.

— Мечтаю насладиться.

Эггзи улыбнулся. Чарли даже оторвался от, признаться, чарующего процесса приготовления чая, чтобы полюбоваться на эту улыбку. Эггзи был открыт и расслаблен. Эггзи был нужен Чарли так, что руки норовили дрожать от одной его улыбки. Приходилось себя успокаивать.

Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не приворот, Чарли. Это — не сомнительное зелье, которое теряет свой эффект со временем. Это — что-то куда более сильное и тонкое. Жажда лучше любви. Притяжение лучше похоти. Особенно когда и создавать на месте ничего не требуется.

Им с Эггзи нужен был всего лишь лёгкий толчок.

Чарли подождал, пока чай остынет, не став тревожить отвар собственной магией на завершающей его стадии, и разлил по чашкам. Запах действительно был дурманящий — Чарли вдохнул его всего один раз, а уже захотел осушить чашку до дна одним длинным глотком.

Но нельзя. Терпение, Чарли. Терпение — добродетель. Ждать осталось не так много.

Чарли поставил чашки на стол и сам сел на край, ровно так, чтобы его нога непрерывно касалась бедра Эггзи. Улыбнулся — возвратил Эггзи его же улыбку. И отпил из чашки.

Глаза Эггзи потемнели — из цвета весны и жизни стали почти болотными, насыщенными. Он быстро облизнулся, первым отвёл взгляд и осторожно прикоснулся к чашке.

Чарли даже приподнял брови. Эггзи тоже был очень терпеливым мальчиком, иначе почему он так (сравнительно) долго игнорировал чай, который дурманил и буквально совращал? Не хотел никуда торопиться?

Интересно.

Эггзи сделал большой глоток. Облизнулся, оценивая послевкусие. Закрыл глаза, провёл чашкой под носом, пытаясь, видимо, насладиться ещё и запахом, который всё-таки отличался от вкуса. И улыбнулся.

— Зачем нашим отношениям лишние стимуляторы, Чарли?

Прощальный стон своей разбитой чашки, выскользнувшей из пальцев, Чарли услышал словно издалека. Он сглотнул и попытался отстраниться — но Эггзи быстро, всё ещё не открывая глаза, прикоснулся к его колену, впился кончиками пальцев, удержал.

— Не торопись никуда, — мягко, даже мило попросил Эггзи. — Нам ещё многое нужно обсудить.

Чарли тряхнул волосами и ухмыльнулся, уже и не пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках. Совсем не от страха — но от ощущения чужой, мощной, незнакомой силы и от совершенно понятного возбуждения.

— Я слушаю тебя, — сказал он, чувствуя, как резко пересыхает в горле.

Глаза у Эггзи были цвета абсента. Такие же ядовитые и такие же… дикие. Незнакомые, яркие, цепляющие. Чарли показалось, что это он сам вдохнул слишком много приправленного магией зелья, потому что оцепенение, сковавшее всё тело, никак не желало уходить прочь, как Чарли ни старался освободиться от него.

Эггзи снова улыбнулся, показывая зубы. Чарли показалось, что за губами Эггзи вполне успешно скрывает острые клыки.

— Не торопись, — повторил Эггзи, уже с другой интонацией, неприкрыто оценивающе смотря на Чарли. — Сначала нам следует допить чай.

Эггзи встал и неторопливо направился к заварочному чайнику. Чарли словно вернули обратно способность дышать — и он буквально согнулся, пытаясь наверстать весь тот объём кислорода, что недополучил за последние минуты.

— Зачем тебе был я? — мягко, без какого-либо давления спросил Эггзи. Стукнула полка, звякнула чашка о стол, зажурчал чай. Почему-то показалось, что если бы Эггзи хотел, то он двигался бы бесшумно.

Чарли сглотнул, быстро вспоминая английский.

— Место в Кингсмэн. Поддержка. Ты, — перечислил он причины. Хотя нужно быть честным: поступок Чарли гораздо больше был продиктован отчаянием, чем желанием заполучить всего Эггзи себе, без остатка.

Эггзи должен был стать лишь приятным (восхитительным, лучшим) бонусом.

— Я рад, что я сам всё-таки присутствую в списке твоих причин, — Эггзи развернулся и поставил рядом Чарли новую чашку. — Если ты не врёшь мне, конечно.

Стол был достаточно высоким, чтобы, даже сидя на нём, Чарли был выше Эггзи. Но сейчас это не давало никакого преимущества — Эггзи пронзал взглядом, пленял своим абсентом, и для этого ему совсем не требовалось быть выше. Ему требовалось только. Ну. Быть.

— Как бы я посмел, — пробормотал Чарли.

Эггзи прищурился и положил руку ему на горло. Не придушил, нет: провёл мягко, даже деликатно, избегая чересчур плотного соприкосновения кожи с кожей. Несмотря на это, ладонь Эггзи всё равно чувствовалась обжигающе (обжигающе холодно). Но избавляться от этого не хотелось. 

— Не врёшь, — довольно заключил Эггзи. Но руку не убрал. Так и застыл сам, смотря Чарли в глаза.

Чарли показалось, что ему медленно, слой за слоем, раскрывают душу.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спросил он, пытаясь предугадать. Ответы нужно было сформулировать заранее — чтобы и в них не было ни слова лжи, о, нет, Чарли ещё не совсем сошёл с ума, чтобы врать… кому? Кто ты, Эггзи? Какой демон позарился на твою прекрасную душу, какую кровь дали тебе твои родители, какое проклятье снизошло на твои убивающие глаза?

У Чарли не было ответа, и вряд ли бы Чарли нашёл его — без подсказки самого Эггзи, разумеется.

Но их встреча прошла не так безоблачно, чтобы у Чарли было право на подсказки.

— Что ты ещё можешь? — неожиданно спросил Эггзи. Убрал руку от горла Чарли, но не отстранился, провёл ладонью выше, скользнул по щеке, устроил пальцы на скуле Чарли. Погладил, будто успокаивая. — Кроме того, чтобы привораживать нужных тебе людей.

— Это не был приворот, — пробормотал Чарли, сдерживая желание сглотнуть ещё раз. Не эльф, не гоблин, не демон, не ангел. Считать ли зацепкой то, что Эггзи не разбирался в отварах так хорошо? Или это всего лишь провокация? — Я не опускаюсь до такой мерзости.

— Допустим, — Эггзи сощурился. Нет, вообще отбросим в стороны расы: Эггзи действительно был человеком, в конце концов, Чарли наблюдал за ним почти год… Хотя у Древних свои способы хранить тайны. — Насколько хорошо ты разбираешься в травах?

Чарли сжал губы, невероятным усилием заставил себя расслабиться и приоткрыл рот.

— Ясно, — коротко сказал Эггзи. Глаза — яркие, абсентовые, притягательные — будто потухли, возвращая во взгляд спокойную и никому не нужную весну. Эггзи отстранился, убрал руку, и Чарли словно овеяло его… нет, не презрением, скорее, пренебрежением, холодом, разочарованием. — Я думал, ты можешь мне пригодиться.

Чарли терпеть не мог, когда его недооценивали.

— Я могу больше, — пообещал он. Встал, вытянулся рядом с Эггзи, вгляделся — сверху вниз, привычно, но уже совершенно _не так_. — Если ты скажешь мне, для чего я тебе… пригодился бы.

Эггзи рассмеялся. Его смех — острый и такой колкий, ударивший в голову, оглушивший, почти склонивший Чарли на колени. Захотелось зажать уши, зажмуриться, покориться, сдаться.

Чарли остался на месте невероятным усилием воли. Сжал пальцы в кулаки, стиснул зубы, вытянулся, используя всю доступную ему магию. Мелочь, пылинка для силы, витавший вокруг, но это всё, что было у Чарли, и он не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Натиск прекратился так же внезапно, как и возник.

— Как у тебя с рунами? — внезапно спросил Эггзи со следами такого раздражающего Чарли кокни. — Любых народов?

— Великолепно, — процедил Чарли сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как по губам струится кровь из носа. — И я в любом случае могу больше.

— Ты уже говорил, — снисходительно кивнул Эггзи. И одним глотком допил свой чай.

Чарли так и не притронулся к своей чашке — он прекрасно знал, что может сотворить магия, всего лишь одно усилие воли, добавленное к уже сваренному зелью. Ему не хотелось стоять на коленях перед Эггзи всю оставшуюся жизнь, быть преданным и послушным псом. Чарли был выше этого. Даже когда дышать не мог от ужаса.

Он зло выдохнул и сделал шаг вперёд, становясь к Эггзи почти вплотную.

— Эггзи — это хотя бы твоё имя? — поинтересовался он, не найдя ни одного подходящего вопроса.

— У меня много имён, — отстранённо сказал Эггзи. Потянулся вперёд, ладонью стёр кровь с лица Чарли, задумчиво припал губами к своим пальцам. — У тебя сильный род.

— А ты слишком выёбываешься для существа, которое только что пыталось меня убить.

— Я не пытался, — даже несколько удивлённо произнёс Эггзи. — Если бы я хотел, ты бы не почувствовал удара косы.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это метафора, — пробормотал Чарли и устало опустил голову — схватка взглядов далась ему нелегко, несмотря на то, что для Эггзи, похоже, это и не было схваткой.

Эггзи погладил его по волосам — кажется, рукой, испачканной в крови, — и вдруг прихватил за пряди, потянул назад, заставив обнажить горло.

— Ты действительно можешь больше, Чарли, — задумчиво проговорил, он, не смотря Чарли в глаза, только изучая взглядом его артерию на шее. — И сможешь ещё больше, если я немного… поделюсь.

Укуса Чарли не почувствовал. Только взрыв.


End file.
